Strong Side Attack
A Strong Side AttackSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Tips, also known as a Forward Tilt AttackSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Dancer Trophy (NTSC) or Side Tilt AttackSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate Tips, is an attack in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, which is performed by lightly holding the control stick forward and pressing the attack button while still on the ground. All characters, including Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Ridley, and Dark Samus, use Strong Side Attacks. All three versions of Samus use a roundhouse kick as their Strong Side Attack in all of the Super Smash Bros. games. Samus's Strong Side Attack, the Super Smash Bros. - サムス, is considered to be unique as it is slightly quicker than most Strong Side Attacks and it can be angled up and down, at the cost of range. In Super Smash Bros. attack doles out 9% damage when the kick is angled down, 12% when angled up and 11% when not angled at all. In Super Smash Bros. Melee the attack deals 10%. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl it deals 10% angled up or down, 8% from the foot without an angle and 7% from the leg without an angle. In Super Smash Bros. 4, it deals between 8-10% damage when angled up or down, and 7-9% with no angle. If angled up, it is possible that the kick will miss a medium-sized character, such as Mario. Dark Samus uses the same Strong Side Attack. Zero Suit Samus's Strong Side Attack is a 45° degree roundhouse kick, which can also be angled. If aimed downwards, it can also make opponents trip, and deals 9% damage in Brawl; angled up, it deals 6%. It deals less consistent amounts of damage in Super Smash Bros. 4. Ridley's Strong Side Attack is a unique attack in which he stabs his tail forward while holding it, as if it were a pike. The attack can be angled, and deals damage through its tip. It deals 10-13% damage. Official data ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Prima Official Game Guide'' Samus Damage 5-7% This spinning horizontal kick attack has good range and is fairly quick. You can angle it up or down. For the most damage, try to hit with the tip of this attack. Zero Suit Samus Damage 6~7% A spinning horizontal kick attack that can be angled up or down. Trivia *Although the attack is officially known as a Strong Side Attack (pre-''Ultimate'') or Side Tilt Attack (Ultimate) in most official media, the Wii Fit Trainer's Dancer Trophy (NTSC only) uses the "forward tilt attack" name that is more widely used in the fan community. *Outside of Super Smash Bros., suited Samus has performed roundhouse kicks on at least two occasions in ''Metroid'' media. In chapter 2 of Metroid EX, Samus lands a roundhouse kick into the center of Golon, one of the Deadly Six Stars as he is using her Screw Attack against her; the kick destabilizes him and leads to his defeat. Her Counter Attack in Metroid: Other M is also a reverse roundhouse kick, and is used to repel attacks. Gallery SSBB Samus Spin Kick.jpg|Samus's Spin Kick in Brawl SSB3DS Samus Strong Side.jpeg|Samus's Spin Kick in 3DS SSBB Zamus Strong Side.jpg|Zero Suit Samus's Strong Side Attack in Brawl SSBU Dark Samus Spin Kick.png|Dark Samus's Strong Side Attack in Ultimate References Category:Special Actions Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Ridley Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Super Smash Bros.